dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Weird (3.5e Class)
Elemental Weird Elemental Weird The Elements are known as one of the many primal sources of magic. Mortal mages and even beings of the outer planes draw on the energies of the Inner Planes to fuel their magic, but Elemental Weirds, as beings of the elements themselves, surpass them all at drawing on raw elemental power. For an elemental to become an Elemental Weird is to drink deep from the wellspring of magic, soar on the winds of fate, cast sorceries as the roots of the mountains, and burn with the fires of power, fully seizing their birthright as elementals. Those Elementals and Genasi who walk this path gain a terrifying mastery of the magics of the elements. Making an Elemental Weird An Elemental Weird is a primary spellcaster with a limited ability to stand in melee combat that quickly fades relative to opposition as the Weird gains levels. Abilities: An Elemental Weird primarily uses the Spheres mechanic to cast magic. Charisma is therefore their most important attribute, as it makes their spells harder to resist. Races: Only Outsiders and Elementals from the Elemental Planes may take levels in Elemental Weird. Those from the Material Plane whose ancestors come from the Elemental Planes may take levels in Elemental Weird, but they must have the Outsider or Elemental type. Alignment: Most Elemental Weirds tend toward at least some form of Neutrality, but it takes all kinds. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Game Rule Information Class Features All of the following are class features of the Elemental Weird. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Elemental Weird is proficient with all Simple weapons, and a martial weapon dependent on its Elemental Origin, and Light armor, but not with shields of any kind. Origin Proficiency: * Air - Bolas, Throwing Axe * Earth - Light and Heavy pick * Water - Trident, Net * Fire - Spiked Chain Exotic origins also grant a weapon proficiency: * Ice - Handaxe, Battleaxe * Magma - Light Hammer, Warhammer * Shadow - Shortsword, Kukri * Wood - Glaive, Greatclub : An Elemental Weird's power originates with one of the elemental planes, typically one of the four classical planes. They have the most obvious connection available (Genasi (except Material Genasi) and Elemental-Bodied all indicate a connection with one of the planes, as do all elemental monsters in the Monster Manual). If none suggests itself, such as for a Material Genasi, the Elemental Weird gets to pick one of the four elemental planes. The Elemental Weird's origin determines the Spheres to which it gains access. : The Elemental Weird gains basic access to a Sphere at every odd numbered level. If the Elemental Weird selects a sphere that it already has basic access to, it upgrades its access to advanced access. If it already had advanced access, it gains expert access. : At 2nd level, the Elemental Weird gains extra uses of the spell-like abilities that it gains from it Spheres. The Elemental Weird gains a number of extra uses of any spell-like ability equal to half the number by which its character level exceeds the minimum character level to use the spell-like ability (rounded up). So if the Elemental Weird has a character level of 4, it would gain 1 extra use of a spell-like ability that is granted by one of it spheres at character level 3 and 2 extra uses of any spell-like from one of its spheres with a minimum level of 1. The Elemental Weird gains a +1 bonus to caster level for all spell-like abilities cast from Spheres to which it has Expert acess, and saving throws against such abilities are made against a DC of 11 + 1/2 the Weird's character level (rounded up) + the Weird's charisma modifier (the highest save DC it would have, plus one). : An Elemental Weird gains the Hardiness of the Elements feat as a bonus feat at level 4, and Unstoppable Force as a bonus feat at level 8. If it already has Hardiness of the Elements at level 4, it gains Unstoppable Force then instead. If it already has Unstoppable Force when it is given that as a bonus feat, it gains its choice of any [ Elemental ] or [ Item Creation ] feat instead. : An Elemental Weird gains a +10 Competence bonus to a skill depending on their elemental origin: * Air - Tumble * Earth - Knowledge (Dungeoneering) * Fire - Jump * Water - Escape Artist Exotic origins gain the following: * Ice - Sense Motive * Magma - Intimidate * Shadow - Sleight of Hand * Wood - Search : An Elemental Weird of 10th level is able to cast magic in a more traditional fashion. It has the Spells per day and spells known (including Advanced Learning) of a 6th level Elementalist, and a caster level of 10. At its option, it may use Charisma instead of Intelligence to determine the highest level of spells it may cast and its bonus spells per day, or instead of Wisdom to determine spell save DCs, but not both. It may take classes that improve spellcasting of existing classes in order to advance its spellcasting ability. Icebodied Elemental Weird Starting Package Weapons: Battleaxe, Quarterstaff, Light Crossbow. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier from your class skill list. Feat: Psuedoelemental Being (Ice). Sphere: Frostbite Gear: Adventurer's kit. Leather armor. Gold: 3d6 gp. Campaign Information Playing an Elemental Weird Religion: Much like Elemental Brutes, Elemental Weirds are rarely particularly religious, although they may follow an Elemental deity of their appropriate kind.. Other Classes: Elemental Weirds, as spellcasters, often appreciate the support that more physically-inclined classes can provide. They resent the tendency of Wizards to treat them as objects of study, but are often on friendly terms with Druids, who see them as part of the natural order, and as powerful and wise sages. Combat: Elemental Weirds are spellcasters first and foremost, putting them in the back of the group most of the time, waiting for an opportune moment to unleash their magic. Advancement: On gaining ten levels in Elemental Weird, many choose to advance their spellcasting with an appropriate prestige class. Still others go on to become Genies or take Prestige classes for further Sphere advancement, and more go on to become Elemental Brutes to shore up their physical weaknesses. Elemental Weirds in the World Elemental Weirds are much like other kinds of mages. On the Elemental or Material plane, they are spellcasters, problem-solvers, sages, and craftselementals, primarily. Notables: The Temple of the Seas is a small atoll located in the southern oceans, with the temple built into the basin within and on the island sides out of stone and coral. It includes an order of Water Weirds and Brutes, headed by a Water Weird known as The Oracle of Water, who answers questions of those who come with the proper attitude and gifts. Organizations: Elemental Weirds seldom organize on their own except under the charisma of a powerful leader and mentor. NPC Reactions: NPCs react to Elemental Weirds with both the distrust of a strange Elemental and the distrust of a strange powerful spellcaster. Elemental Weird Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (The Planes) can research Elemental Weirds to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Elemental Weirds in the Game Elemental Weirds can bring tightly-focused spellcasting abilities to a party, primarily offering combat spells. Depending on sphere selection, however, an Elemental Weird can become a powerful information gatherer or item crafter. Adaptation: The Elemental Weird is itself a kind of adaptation of the Conduit of the Lower Planes. It can be adapted in the same way, used as either a monster class or a variety of Sorcerer. Sample Encounter: The Shadow of the Sky is a Shadow Weird who is using his Shadow powers to set itself up as the boss of a Thieves' syndicate through a scheme of puppets, blackmail, and illusions. It also steals rare items that it doesn't want to risk anyone else stealing from it. EL 7: SMW::OFF SMW::ON ---- → Elementals with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Elements Project Category:Tome